


Floating

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Adventure Time, Bubbline (Adventure Time)
Genre: Bubbline, Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tap-tapping  at the window pane.<br/>And who else would have floated up to the princesses balcony other than the vampire queen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

Princess Bubblegum had just pulled on her night shirt when a tapping came from the large window pane across the room. A faint tap, almost as if it wasn't even there. Almost as if it didn't want to be heard. Despite this, Bubblegum still went to check out. Besides, she couldn't risk having the Ice King flapping outside her window. Bubblegum pulled back the bright pink curtains and peered out but all she could see was the inky blackness of Ooo's night sky and the Gumball Guardians blowing bubbles using their wands. She could also see some strange horse off in the distance with wide staring eyes. She thought it best not to question it. Bubblegum opened the doors just to check that someone wasn't hanging around her balcony before closing them again. When she turned, she tufted at her ignorance and glanced around the room as if looking for something. "Okay Marceline, come on out. I know you're invisible" she huffed. The instant the words left her mouth Marceline appeared, floating near the top of the ceiling by the lamp.  
"Helloooo, Bonnibel~" said Marceline with a little wave of her fingers.

She swooped down, her hair billowing out behind her like a bat. "I see you're wearing the rock shirt I gave you" Marceline said, nodding appreciatively. Bubblegum crossed her arms and stared at the girl opposite her.  
"I was about to go to bed" she frowned, "what are you doing here?"  
Marceline swung herself around and hung upside down in mid-air as she cast around for ideas. "I just... happened to be passing by" she shrugged.  
Bubblegum scoffed, "Mhm, sure."  
Marceline rolled her eyes and flipped herself the right way around. "Always so serious" sighed Marceline, "fine, I just wanted to drop by and see you. Is that a crime?"  
"It could be considering you've been terrorizing my candy people" said Bubblegum, moving to shut the curtains.  
"I wasn't terrorizing them. I was just playing around" said Marceline, trying to come up with an excuse. She couldn't think of any good ones though.  
"Well then, I am asking you to stop 'playing around' with my candy people."  
Marceline grumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'serious' as she rotated in the air. Bubblegum sighed and grabbed the vampire queen by the ankle to stop her. "That's making me dizzy" she complained.  
"You used to love it" frowned Marceline, gently taking Bubblegum's hands in hers.  
"I **used** to love it" said Bubblegum. Marceline lifted Bubblegum's arms and started to float.  
"Marceline, no!" squealed Bubblegum when she felt her feet leave the ground, "No, no, no. Put me down!"

Despite her protests, Marceline lifted her higher. "Why won't you fly with me?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Bubblegum's ear. A little bit higher and Marceline had Bubblegum clinging at her arms and shirt. Had Marceline not had the strength of a vampire, she probably would have dropped her.  
"Oh, no, Marceline. I don't like it" squeaked Bubblegum, "place me back on the ground please."  
"Do you remember how we used to twirl around in the air, like this" murmured Marceline, gently spinning them. Bubblegum drew in a quick breath, inhaling.  
"And how I used to dip you like this..." continued Marceline, struggling to keep her voice steady. She dipped Bubblegum, leaning her backwards and brushing her fingertips along the candy princesses arm. It made her shiver. Bubblegum wasn't quite sure where this was going. Marceline moved her face closer to Bubblegum's soft pink one, her sweet breath washing over her in warm waves. Despite the uncomfortable feeling of being suspended in the air, Bubblegum's pupils were blown wide. They had become pools of black. "And do you remember..." whispered Marceline, "how I used to-"

A gentle tap came from the princesses bedroom doors and echoed around the massive room. "Princess!" a voice squeaked, "Princess, are you okay?"  
Bubblegum eyes Marceline for a moment. She seemed to actually be contemplating whether or not to call the banana guards.  
"Princess?"  
"Yeah! Uhm, I'm fine Peppermint Butler" she called. Marceline leaned back, retracting, and lowered the two of them slowly back on to the floor. However, Bubblegum did not let go of Marceline's shirt.  
"Are you sure Princess?" asked Peppermint Butler, "can I come in?"  
"No!" cried Bubblegum, a little bit too quickly, "I'm just, um, getting changed."  
"Oh" came the butlers hesitant voice, "well, if you're sure then."  
The two of them waited until the little pitter patter of feet had disappeared down the corridor and was no longer audible. 

Bubblegum turned her head to back at Marceline. She could feel her blood pumping and her cheeks heating up. Realising that she was still holding on to her friend, Bubblegum went to remove her pink fingers from Marceline's shirt but stopped when she felt a pressing gaze fall upon her. Marceline. Only Marceline could make her feel like that. "If you want me to go then just say the word" breathed Marceline, "and I'll go."  
Bubblegum just kept her grip on Marceline's shirt, her cheeks the colour of ripe apples. "I don't want you to go" uttered Bubblegum, "stay?"  
Marceline then rose ever so slightly off of the ground and pulled Bubblegum by the hand to her four poster bed, dragging back the baby pink satin curtains. She laid Bubblegum on the bed and floated in next to her. "Cosy" she smiled. Bubblegum looked ever so slightly amused as she draped a hand over Marceline's chest.  
"Cosy indeed."  
There was a long silence which was only broken a while later by the princesses heavy breathing. She was asleep. Marceline curled in to Bubblegum's side and pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of her nose. "Night Princess."


End file.
